


you are my one and only

by louislovesharry



Series: i'll put my future in you [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Smut, Top Louis, at the beginning, im pretty proud of this, lots and lots of kids and babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry
Summary: Harry and Louis are quite content with their five children, until Harry finds out he's pregnant again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii! so this took entirely too long for me to write/finish but here it is! I hope you enjoy and it's not too shitty! this can stand alone from the rest of the series but you should go read the other two parts as well ;) disclaimer: I'm not British! I googled the English schooling system and went from there. if you have questions about the kids' ages, ask and I'll be happy to answer :) title is from Small Bump by Ed Sheeran!

"Fuck H, you feel so good baby," Louis panted as he thrusted into Harry's tight heat for the first time in weeks.

Harry whined and pushed his arse back to meet Louis' thrusts. He'd truly missed sex with Louis, feeling so full and connected to him both physically and emotionally, as well as all the love Louis showered him with. Louis treated him like a Princess (he called him that too) and made him feel so sexy and beautiful, even after having five kids.

After Emerson was born two years ago, Louis and Harry decided they had enough kids. Five was a good number and their hands were definitely full. This meant that their sex life was almost nonexistent what with how busy their lives had become. Not that Harry would ever blame or resent his kids for it. He wouldn't trade his babies for the world, even if it meant that he didn't get to be fucked into the mattress as often as he liked.

But now, it was glorious. The kids had all gone to bed, worn out from a long day of playing in the park and watching a movie and now Louis was pounding his prostate relentlessly and it sent delicious sparks of pleasure throughout his body.

"Louis, fuck me right there please, feels so good," Harry sobbed as Louis gripped his hips harder, probably leaving bruises, and drove his thick cock mercilessly into his prostate.

Harry was a mess, arching his back and clenching every time Louis pulled out, whining and moaning loudly with each thrust, and pinching and rubbing at his sensitive nipples as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Fuck princess, your tight hole feels too damn good," Louis growled. "Gonna come soon, shit."

"Yeah Lou, do it, so close," Harry whimpered as he reached down to wrap a hand around his throbbing cock. "Oh fuck," he groaned after finally getting a hand on himself.

"Look so gorgeous baby, love seeing you touch yourself," Louis gritted out, his thrusts getting harder and more erratic. Harry knew that meant he was getting close and he wanted to give Louis the orgasm of his life. 

"Stop," Harry breathlessly ordered, whining when Louis stopped almost immediately, looking a bit worried and leaving him empty.

"You okay baby?" He asked while running his hands up and down Harry's back and sides.

"Yeah, 'm fine love. Can you lay down, please?"

"Of course baby, always so polite, aren't you princess?"

Harry blushed a pretty shade of pink. "Just wanted to ride you Lou," he said almost shyly. Louis knew his boy was a minx but he got so hot when Harry acted innocent and shy.

"You know damn well I'd never turn that down, H. Now c'mon before I go soft. 'm not getting any younger."

Harry giggled and climbed over to straddle Louis' thick thighs that he loved so dearly. Immediately he reached around to guide Louis' cock back into his hole. As soon as the head caught on Harry's rim he moaned loudly and sunk down the rest of the way, circling his hips in deep grinds, making Louis go crazy with the pressure and heat wrapped around him.

Harry was getting impatient though and wanted stimulation on his sweet spot so he started bouncing up and down, hard and fast just how he liked it. He knew Louis loved watching him ride his cock, the way he sought after his own pleasure and used him to get off. It made him feel so slutty and hot the way Louis eyed him so intensely and deliciously.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harry whimpered when Louis' dick finally hit his prostate head on, leaving him boneless and breathless.

"Yeah, sweetheart? Right there?" Louis asked while gripping his love handles and driving up into him, Harry meeting him as he bounced down.

"Gonna come Louis, fuck Daddy I'm gonna," Harry panted as he all but sagged against Louis and let him drill inside him.

"Go on princess, Daddy wants to see you come," Louis replied, sweat forming on his brow as he thrusted even harder and faster. Harry let out an absolutely filthy moan, momentarily worrying Louis that he would wake the kids, and then he was coming, thick white spurts all over his tummy and some reaching his chest as his face contorted into an expression of pure bliss.

Louis lost it at the sight of his stunning husband looking so out of it with pleasure, he thrusted a few more times before he too came, shooting long and deep into Harry's sore hole. Harry whimpered at the feeling, loving being filled but also feeling very sensitive and tired. 

Louis pulled out and groaned at the sight of his cum leaking out of Harry's puffy, red hole and Harry clenching to keep it in.

"Fuck baby, that was amazing. Missed you so much."

Harry giggled. "We are definitely not going that long without sex again. Every day from now on, please."

"You were so fucking loud I thought you'd wake the kids, to be frank. Might have to break out the gags if we're gonna do this more often. Don't want them waking up and walking in to see their Daddy getting fucked senseless into the mattress."

Harry's face turned red. Yeah, that probably wouldn't be too good.

"For now, let's get washed up and get to bed, my love. We have to wake up early tomorrow to get all the kids ready for school. I already see a struggle with the twins happening and you know how Em gets in the mornings."

Harry hummed and cuddled into Louis' chest. Mornings in the Tomlinson household were definitely not smooth sailing but he cherished every moment, tantrum, breakfast with his children. They grow up so fast and he knows that soon they'll be going off to uni, which is only slightly terrifying.

"I'll go grab us a flannel," Louis said as he kissed Harry on the temple and got up to fetch one from the bathroom.

Harry stretched out his tired muscles and savoured the sore but content feeling that settled through his body. Days like these made Harry realize just how lucky he was, to have such a beautiful and amazing husband and family to love and spend his days with. Harry doesn't think anything could make him happier.

***********

Harry woke up two months later feeling sick as a dog. He felt nauseous and every smell was making him want to vomit. Louis had made eggs and bacon for the kids but Harry couldn't even stand in the kitchen without getting queasy.

Louis, of course, noticed right away that Harry was feeling poorly. Crossing the room from where he was sitting with the kids at the table, he walked over to Harry who was sipping at a tea and grimacing.

"Y'alright love? You look a bit ill," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and dropped his chin to his broad shoulder.

" 'm fine, think my stomach is just regretting that Indian food we ate last night. It was spicy and I ate too much." 

"Hmm," Louis hummed as he mouthed along Harry's jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses that made Harry shiver.

"Daddy, come eat breaktist with us!" Emerson shouted from where she was sitting next to her sister and happily munching on a slice of bacon.

Louis shot Harry a sympathetic glance. "Breakfast love. And Daddy isn't feeling too well so he's gonna go upstairs and rest."

Emerson pouted and got out of her booster chair to walk over to Harry, making grabby hands for Harry to hold her.

"How's my littlest princess doing this morning, E?" He asked, stroking her long brown curls.

Emerson grinned and looked at him with wide eyes, cupping his cheeks with her tiny hands. " 'm good Daddy! Papa promised that we could watch Tangled today and play lots! Do you wanna join us?"

Harry smiled. "I'd love to sweetie. But like Papa said, I don't feel that good right now. So maybe later if I feel a bit better, okay?"

Emerson nodded sagely and buried her face in his neck. "Okay Daddy, I love you! Get better so you can be Rapunzel and Papa can be Flynn!"

Harry chuckled. "Of course, my darling." He kissed her on the head and gently put her down, leading her back over to the table. "Good morning my loves," he greeted his other kids as they sat finishing their breakfast.

All of a sudden Harry felt another wave of nausea hit and this time the strong whiff of egg was not settling well with him. Louis could tell right away that Harry felt sick and he rushed up to put his arms on his shoulders and lead him toward the bathroom. 

Harry barely made it to the toilet before he started retching, Louis grimacing but holding his hair back and rubbing his back gently. Finally Harry finished with a miserable whine and pout that many of their children had inherited no doubt.

"My poor baby," Louis cooed. "Go have a lie down upstairs, babe. Maybe even take a nice bath. Give a shout if you need me or you don't feel good, yeah? I love you."

"Thanks, Lou. I love you too. Tell the kids I'm sorry I can't play with them."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. We need you to feel better and be healthy, that's what's important. Now go," Louis shooed him up to their room and in bed and quickly headed back to the kitchen to be with their children.

Louis was able to get them to finish their food and wash up quickly, luckily. It could be a right struggle half the time but somehow he had been blessed with obedient kids this morning. He corralled them into the living room and started up Tangled for Em and Maisie while Camden and the twins were playing with Legos.

With his children being weirdly quiet and well behaved he decided to clean up a bit and get some housework done so Harry wouldn't have to worry about it. He was always doing so much for their family, Louis was beyond appreciative and wanted to take the load off his back for once.

Finally, the movie ended (Emerson had seen it at least fifty times and had yet to grow tired of it) and all the kids were whinging about being hungry. Louis called for a pizza because it was Saturday and he was not a kitchen goddess like Harry was. Harry was known to make the healthiest and yummiest meals and Louis was definitely not up to par with him. He could make cheese toasties and pasta and a few simple recipes but that's about it.

The pizza arrived and was met with loud cheers from the kids. Louis had managed to make soup for Harry and was hoping he'd feel well enough to eat it.

"Papa, are you gonna have pizza too?" Landon asked from his spot at the kitchen table.

"Of course, bud. You know I never miss out on my pizza!" 

He took a seat and grabbed a slice from the box, the gooey cheese sliding off enticingly. He placed it on his plate and then worked on getting a slice out for each kid. He helped Maisie and Emerson cut theirs into small bites and smiled as they all dug in happily. True Tomlinsons, they were. 

"Papa, it's soooo yummy!" Maisie chirped, happily swinging her legs in her chair and tomato sauce covering her mouth and chin.

"Sure looks like it, doll," Louis laughed as he reached over to wipe away the sauce with his thumb.

"Pa, why is Daddy ill?" Elliott asked as he stuffed his pizza into his mouth.

Louis sighed. "Small bites, El, remember? And to answer your question, your Daddy's tummy is hurting because of something he ate last night. He'll be better in no time, yeah? What do you lot say about surprising Daddy with some soup to make him feel better?"

All the Tomlinson's cheered and seemed to love this idea, which made Louis smile. He was glad that his kids loved Harry so much and wanted to make him happy all the time, a trait most certainly they picked up from Louis. 

After lunch was finished and cleaned up, Louis assigned Camden to carry the bowl of soup up to Harry, the twins following with a handmade get well soon card they had made and colored with the assistance of the girls. Maisie had picked some flowers from the garden and was clutching Emerson's hand as they made their way up the stairs, Louis in tow with a cup of hot peppermint tea.

"Remember Tommos, we need to be quiet and calm when we go inside," Louis instructed as they reached the bedroom door. 

"Operation Make Daddy Feel Better is under way," Camden muttered as he opened the door slowly. 

Louis smiled softly at the sight of Harry sprawled out on their bed in a large oversized tee shirt and sleep shorts, hair pulled up in a fluffy bun with soft music drifting from his phone. Louis made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing his back to wake him up.

"Whassit?" He mumbled cutely, lips pouting and begging to be kissed. Louis couldn't help indulging him.

"Wake up for a mo' babe. The kids wanted to do something special for you," Louis whispered back.

Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up, grinning from ear to ear when he saw all of his children by the bed, each with something in their hands.

"What a lovely surprise, my loves. Did you do this all by yourself?" He asked with a face full of love.

All of a sudden, the quiet was broken and each child started happily babbling about their task and making him feel better. Louis felt his heart swell with how much love he felt for their children and for his husband who was listening so intently and showed so much joy and appreciation for his family.

Together they all squished on the bed and accompanied Harry as he ate his soup and sipped at his tea, the latter thanking them all numerous times for being so considerate and for making him feel better.

"Now there's one more thing Daddy wants, kiddos: a cuddle!"

And if Harry was attacked with cuddles and they fell asleep tangled and piled up on each other, Louis grinned and drifted off with them.

***********

Harry stared in shock at the multiple pregnancy tests in his hand. Every single one was positive. He was pregnant. Again. 

He had an inkling when he had felt poorly for the past two weeks and now it was confirmed, baby Tommo number six was currently growing in Harry's belly. 

It's not like he and Louis couldn't afford a sixth child, they were absolutely able to support and care for another baby. Having five at the moment however felt like plenty and kept them on their toes constantly. Camden had just entered year four and was busy with football practices and science fairs and guitar lessons. The twins were in year one which meant play dates and birthday parties galore. Even little Maisie was in half day nursery school.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Harry gently rubbed at his belly which was still pretty flat except for a little pooch. Even though this little one wasn't expected, he already felt nothing but utmost love for his baby. He knew Louis would too, but he was still nervous to tell him, the kids, and the rest of their family. They had already sworn that Emerson was their last one and yet here he is now, definitely knocked up.

Harry smiled slightly as he continued to rub his belly. He loved being pregnant more than anything. He loved carrying his and Louis' child and keeping them safe and healthy, and getting showered with love and adoration by Louis and his other babies in the meantime. He never felt more beautiful or sexy than when he was pregnant and Louis agreed; he could never keep his hands off of Harry the entire nine months, more so than usual.

Sighing happily, Harry pulled on one of Louis' old sweaters and some leggings before making his way to the bedside table that housed his charging phone. Louis had gone to drop off the kids at school and Harry seized the opportunity to take the test while Emerson was still sleeping.

Come home as soon as you drop off the kids please. We're okay. Just have some news. Love you .xx

Harry sent the text and resorted to making some tea (decaffeinated for him, now) and toast to keep himself busy, even though he didn't feel much like eating. He was much too anxious and felt like throwing up; he didn't know if that was because of the baby in his stomach or the nerves.

It wasn't until he heard the click of the lock and the door opening that Harry broke out of his nerve induced trance that he realized Louis was walking into the kitchen with a slightly worried expression on his face, it relaxing a bit as he took in the sight of Harry safe and sound.

"Where's Emmy babe? You alright?" He said with no greeting or kiss like he usually did when he saw Harry.

Harry laughed. "Good morning to you too, Lou. She's still sleeping. I told you, we're both fine babe."

At that, Louis visibly sighed in relief. "God, you about made me piss meself when I got your text. Spent the whole drive home thinking one of you were sick or hurt or summat."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry? Um, why don't you sit down love."

Louis frowned. "Alright, now you're really worrying me, H. What's going on?"

"Uh, well I know you're going to be surprised when I tell you what this is all about. I was surprised myself. And I know that we didn't plan for this and I hope you're not mad- Lou, I'm pregnant. I found out this morning. I know we already said we were done having kids and Em was the last one but I-"

Louis cut him off with his small, delicate hand on his arm. "H, baby, are you sure? You're really pregnant?"

Harry nodded. "I mean, can't be positive until I visit the doctor, but I took four tests and they were all positive, so..."

Louis grinned and threw himself into Harry's lap. "God, H, I've never been happier."

Harry pulled a surprised face. "Really? I thought we agreed five was a good number."

Louis nuzzled his face into the side of Harry's neck, leaving soft kisses. "I think six is an absolutely perfect number."

Harry smiled so wide his dimples popped out in full force. "I love you and all of our babies, so much. Including this little one," he said softly as he placed a hand on his barely there bump.

Louis hummed in agreement and intertwined their hands over their little angel, kissing Harry square on the mouth. "Me too, Haz. Always."

***********

When Harry went in to the doctor's two days later, his pregnancy was confirmed as being ten weeks along. Harry blushed when he realized Louis hadn't used a condom when they had sex that one time after a sex drought. An ultrasound was printed and Harry eagerly took it home to a waiting Louis who cooed at the picture and promptly lifted Harry bridal style, despite his protests, to their bedroom where he ate him out the whole hour of Emerson's nap time.

Louis and Harry had decided to not wait to tell the kids about his pregnancy this time around, so when they had all come back from school and were sat down with snacks and juice, Harry shared the news carefully.

"So, um, Daddy went to the doctor's today, and-"

"Daddy, you're still sick? Are you okay?" Camden asked worriedly, eyebrows furrowing and becoming the spitting image of Harry.

"Yes, darling, Daddy's fine. Actually, there's something Papa and I want to tell you. We're-"

"Are you getting a duhvorce?!" Landon screeched. "Alice from school said her parents are gettin' 'vorced and she hasta switch houses on the weekends. I don't wanna do that Daddy," he said with a wobbling lip, tears on the way.

Harry rushed to comfort him. "No baby, of course not. Your Papa and I aren't getting a divorce, never. Actually, we wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant. You're going to be getting a new brother or sister again."

There was a silence for all of three seconds before cheers and questions filled the room.

"Emmy is gettin' a baby?!" Emerson shouted with glee and wide eyes. 

Harry and Louis laughed and Louis scooped her into his arms. "You're going to be a big sissy, my love. Isn't that pretty cool?"

Emerson nodded vigorously and Maisie shared a similar dreamy look in her eyes. "I want another sister, please Daddy."

Harry laughed and stroked Maisie's curls. "I don't think it works that way, baby. We won't know if they're a boy or girl for a little bit either."

Louis looked to Landon, Elliott and Camden who were talking to each other. "Well lads, what do we think?"

Camden smiled and nodded happily. "I'm really happy Pa. I'm excited to get another baby brother or sister." 

"Yeah, me too! We're going to be the best big brothers ever! Again!" Elliott exclaimed as he high fived his twin brother.

Camden rolled his eyes and walked over to sit next to Harry who was biting his lip. "You're really okay with it, bud? I know it's hard with there being so many younger siblings in the house but-"

Cam cut him off with an "are you kidding" look that he definitely inherited from Louis. "Daddy, why would I not be happy? I get another sibling to love and play with. Plus, I know how much you and Papa love having babies around so I know you're happy. And when you're happy, I'm happy, see?" He said with a grin and dimples identical to his fathers.

Harry sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you're happy, baby. I am too."

***********

June 12th arrived, and so did little Wyatt Edward who came into the world with a powerful set of lungs and a head full of dark hair.

Harry cried as his baby was placed in his arms, his little boy who was so beautiful and healthy and perfect.

"Louis..." Harry started, but he was so choked up he couldn't finish his thoughts. That didn't matter, though. Louis knew.

"I know, love. I know."

"He's so gorgeous, look at him," Harry said as Wyatt scrunched his face up in a yawn and puckered his lips into a pout.

"Looks just like you, doesn't he?" Louis marveled. 

"I'm so glad I got pregnant again," Harry sighed dreamily.

"Me too, baby," Louis agreed, pecking Harry's lips softly. "I'm so proud of you."

"But Louis?"

"Yes my love?"

"That's the last one."

**Author's Note:**

> if you got to the end, thank you! I hope you enjoyed :) I know the ending was sort of abrupt but for some reason I'm incapable of writing longer fics. anyways, I hope that didn't ruin this for you. comments and kudos are absolutely always welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
